Un été qui va tout changer
by Meliie
Summary: Un été, une rencontre, une vie changée à jamais... All Humain
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous,_

_J'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'univers des fanfictions. Je ne suis pas une experte, mais j'avais une idée de fanfic une envie d'en faire une depuis longtemps en espérant que celle-ci vous plaise._

_Voici le prologue, Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Un été qui va tout changer<strong>

**POV Bella**

Aujourd'hui, c'est la fin d'une année scolaire bien remplie. Tout d'abord, j'ai changé de ville, donc de lycée, d'amis et tout ce qui va avec. Et j'ai surtout quitté la pluie de Forks pour le soleil de Phoenix.

Je suis venue à Phoenix avec mon frère, Emmett, qui a reçue une proposition pour travailler dans une concession d'une grande marque automobile. J'ai suivi mon frère pour oublier ma vie à Forks qui me rappelait trop notre mère qui est décédée suite à un accident de voiture avec Phil notre beau père.

Cette année, j'ai rencontré des personnes formidable comme Alice Cullen, qui en l'espace de même pas 10 mois est devenue ma meilleure amie malgés le faite que l'ont soit complètement différentes toutes les deux. Je suis timide, elle ne l'est pas. Elle adore le shopping, je n'aime pas spécialement ça. Elle a énormément confiance en elle alors que je n'ai pas du tout confiance en moi. Sur bien des points nous sommes différentes… Mais je l'adore. Alice ma permis de m'adapter à la vie ici à Phoenix, qui je l'avoue n'a rien à voir avec ma vie de Forks.

J'ai du d'ailleurs refaire ma garde de robe à cause des climats différents entre Forks et Phoenix. Qui au grand bonheur d'Alice s'est empressée de faire les boutiques. Ses journées pour moi fût un enfer car faire les magasins sans s'arrêter même pour faire pipi ou manger se n'est pas spécialement ce que j'adore.

Pendant cette année, j'ai aussi rencontré Angela, une fille adorable et qui est tout aussi réservée que moi. Mais Angela a une chose que je n'ai pas et que je n'ai jamais eue… Un petit Ami. Et oui étant trop banal, timide et réservée je n'intéresse pas les garçons.

Mais se que je ne sais pas, c'est que cet été va tout changer…

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que cela vous à plu. C'est un peu court mais ce n'est que le prologue.<em>

_Et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, c'est pas ma tasse de thé lol._

_à bientôt pour le premier chapitre _

_Mellie :)_


	2. Le Retour

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Voici le premier chapitre. J'espère que cela vous plaira. _

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Le retour<strong>

**POV Bella**

J'étais entrain de dormir quand j'entendis ma meilleure amie me hurler de me lever.

« - Aller ! Bella, debout ! » Cria ma meilleure amie.

« - Alice, laisse-moi dormir, c'est les vacances. »

Je me redresse et vit ma meilleure amie prête à me bondir dessus si je me lève pas toute suite de mon lit.

« - Aller lève toi, Bella. On a plein de chose à faire ». S'exclama Alice en sautillant sur place

Je me redresse et voit Alice sautillant sur place. Je souris en la voyant comme ça, toute existée. Connaissant Alice, elle doit préparer quelque chose.

« Bon dis moi ce qui se passe » dis-je en sortant de mon lit

« Edward rentre de l'université aujourd'hui et jasper aujourd'hui. Tu te rends je vais revoir jasper ! Donc il faut que l'on se prépare pour qu'on soit belle. » Répondit Alice toujours en souillant.

Une vraie pile électrique même a 8 heures du matin. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, moi à cette heure je ne suis pas fraiche du tout surtout quand on me réveille de cette façon. Mais elle est tellement contente de revoir son jasper enfin son jasper c'est plutôt le garçon de ces rêves.

« C'est toi qui doit te faire pas moi. Pourquoi j'aurais besoin de me faire belle ? » Lui demande-je

« Parce que tu va rencontrer mon frère, je suis sure qu'il va te plaire »

« Arrête de raconter des bêtises, pourquoi ils s'intéresserait à moi alors qu'il doit avoir toute les filles de l'université à ces pieds. Et puis de toute façon, je ne le connais même pas. » Dis-je en me levant et en me dirigeant dans la salle de bain pour me préparer.

Depuis le qu'on s'est rencontré Alice veut me caser avec tout les garçons qu'elle connait mais ce qu'elle ne comprend pas c'est qu'aucun des garçons n'est attirés par moi. Je suis trop banale pour eux je n'ai rien d'une fille pulpeuse et ça j'arrête de lui dire mais Alice n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Elle me répète sans arrêt que je ne suis pas banale et je pourrai avoir tout les garçons que je veux.

Si je n'étais pas banale comme elle le dit à l'heure qu'il est je serais au moins déjà sortie avec un garçon.

Pour me changer les idées je rentre sous la douche et me détends au contact de l'eau chaude.

Une fois ma douche prise, pour faire plaisir à Alice j'enfilais une petite robe d'été qui m'arrive juste au dessus des genoux avec un petit décolleté qui ne laisse pas entre voir ma poitrine mais juste se qu'il faut. J'essaye de me coiffer mes cheveux mais c'est impossible donc je les laisse détacher. Je ne maquille pas, au grand désespoir d'Alice mais je préfère rester naturelle.

Alice et moi, nous nous dirigeons vers la maison de celle-ci pour attendre l'arrivé d'Edward mais surtout de jasper. Alice est plus contente de retrouver Jasper même si elle ne lui parle pas beaucoup plutôt que de retrouver son frère qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis Noël. Je la connais depuis 10 mois mais elle me surprend toujours autant.

La maison des Cullen est juste en dehors de la ville. C'est une villa magnifique avec une piscine, de grande chambre avec pour chacun un dressing et une salle de bain. Chose que je n'avais pas chez ma mère à Forks nous avions une salle de bain pour tout le monde.

Esmée la mère d'Alice est décoratrice d'intérieur, ce qui fait que la villa est admirablement bien décorée. Le père d'Alice, Carlisle, quand à lui est Médecin à l'hôpital de Phoenix.

Arrivée chez les Cullen, Esmée nous accueille avec un grand sourire. Esmée est devenue comme une deuxième mère pour moi, elle est douce et aimante.

« Bonjour Esmée » dis-je en lui souriant.

« Bonjour ma chérie. J'espère que ma fille ne ta pas réveiller trop brutalement » dit-elle en regardant sa fille.

« Maman, je te jure que je l'ai réveillé doucement. » dit-elle en souriant.

Esmée regarde sa fille en souriant tout en secouait sa tête sachant que cela était impossible qu'Alice réveille quelqu'un en douceur.

« Je m'excuse pour ma fille. » s'excusa Esmée.

« Ce n'est pas grave Esmée, j'ai l'habitude maintenant. » dis-je en regardant Alice.

« Hé arrête. « S'écria Alice en me tapant l'épaule puis elle se tourne vers sa mère et demande « Edward, il arrive quand ? »

Cette fille est folle, elle demande quand est-ce qu'arrive Edward juste pour savoir quand arrive Jasper.

« Il arrive à midi. Tu le sais très bien, je te l'ai dis hier. Bon je vous laisse les filles je vais préparer des cookies pour l'arrivé d'Edward. » Lui répondit Esmée en partant vers la cuisine.

Il arrive à midi ce qui veux dire dans quatre heures donc Alice est venue me réveiller aussi tôt seulement pour attendre leur arrivé. Non mais elle est vraiment dingue ! J'aurai préféré dormir moi !

« Alice, pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé à huit heures sachant que tu savais qu'ils arrivaient seulement à midi ? » lui demande-je avec une pointe de reproche.

« Parce que je ne voulais pas attendre toute seule. » répond-t-elle en faisant sa moue comme elle en a l'habitude.

Je souris face au comportement d'Alice. Il n'y a qu'elle pour venir réveiller quelqu'un aussi tôt pendant les vacances seulement parce qu'elle ne veut pas rester seule à attendre le retour son frère enfin je devrais dire le retour de Jasper plutôt. Parce que ce n'est pas le retour Edward qui la rend hystérique comme ça.

Je la suivis jusqu'à sa chambre afin de patienter jusqu'au retour des garçons. D'ailleurs je ne connais ni Edward, ni Jasper à part les avoirs vu sur les photos qui sont affichés sur les murs des Cullen. Edward et Jasper étaient revenus pour les vacances de noël mais Emmett et moi avons choisi de passer Noël et le jour de l'an à Forks dans le peu de famille qu'ils nous restent là-bas. Ce fut d'ailleurs un premier noël triste et morose sans la présence de notre mère. Notre mère était une personne joyeuse, extravertie, souriante et toujours de bonne humeur, et c'était elle qui mettait de l'ambiance pendant les fêtes familiales. Ma mère était tout le contraire de moi.

Alice est entrain de parler – pour ne pas changer- quand on entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Alice se lève d'un bond et se précipite vers les escaliers. Je la suis en rigolant en voyant son air presser. Arrivée au milieu des escaliers je m'arrête net en voyant un homme, enfin plutôt un dieu vivant avec des cheveux couleur auburn tirant un peu vers le roux, une mâchoire carrée bien dessinée et un corps parfaitement sculpter. Alice se jette dans ses bras en criant Edward ! Et bien si c'est Edward, les photos ne lui rendent absolu honneur parce que déjà sur les photos je le trouvais mignon mais en vrai il est beaucoup mieux que ça.

Je descends l'escalier tout en le fixant quand il lève les yeux vers moi.

« Edward, voilà Bella. La fille dont je t'ai parlée au téléphone. » S'exclama Alice alors que nos regards ne se lâche pas.

* * *

><p><em>Merci et n'hésiter à laisser vos impressions bonne ou mauvaise <em>

_Meliie. _


End file.
